


Старайся не так сильно

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смотря на Эллисон и Скотта Дерек запрещает себе даже думать о Стайлзе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старайся не так сильно

**Author's Note:**

> для ...Фиолетовый Дракон...

Смотря на Эллисон и Скотта Дерек запрещает себе даже думать о Стайлзе. 

Это сложно, действительно сложно. Но у Дерека всегда есть воспоминания, тайные, особенные только для него самого. Как запах Стайлза изменился, стоило только Дереку впервые показаться перед ним и Скоттом с ингалятором в кармане. Как Стайлз судорожно выдыхал ему в лицо, пока стоял прижатым к стене. Как выплевывал воду, стараясь не захлебнуться. 

Эллисон никогда не говорила с адрес Скотта нечто похожее на «тебя стоило убить» или даже «сейчас я выстрелю тебе в голову».

Дерек запрещает себе думать о Стайлзе будучи рядом с ним. Но стоит только всем покинуть альфу, разойтись со своим домам, как в голове у Дерека происходит замыкание и все, о чем он думает – школьник с беспокойными руками и сотней слов, готовых в любую секунду сорваться с языка.

Иногда он видит, как Стайлз внезапно останавливается. Обрывает свою речь на полуслове или выдыхает резко, сердце тогда начинает стучать значительно быстрее.

Дерек старается запомнить его ритм, так ему легче представлять, каким Стайлз мог бы быть рядом с ним, под ним, вокруг него.

Смотря на Эллисон и Скотта Дерек запрещает себе даже думать о Стайлзе.

Но любой замок можно сломать.


End file.
